


The Cost of Strength

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Blood, Corruption, Dark Link - Freeform, M/M, Mute Link, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Link finds a set of armour that seems to give him exactly what he needs, but did not realise the cost that might come with it.





	The Cost of Strength

Death Mountain loomed over Link in the distance, watching, waiting. It promised another step forward, another challenge to overcome and another Divine Beast calmed to help in the fight against Ganon. The last one. After this, all that was left to do was face the menace in Hyrule Castle and finish this once and for all. To what outcome, Link still did not know. He did what was expected of him, because there was no one else to do it, because someone had to be this country’s hero. With all the ups and downs he had had lately, it was difficult.

 

At least things between him and Sidon were… better? He hoped so, at least. Link looked at his hand wistfully. Because of how he had treated himself, the scars would never go away completely, this spiderweb of lightning scars would remain with him forever. The ones on his chest had faded, but those too would perhaps never go away. He had been in a very bad way, and because of it, had pushed the one person he was closest to away from him. Why had he ever thought flirting with Teba would make him feel better?

 

He sighed, that hadn’t really been it. He just wanted to be distracted from his own thoughts that kept running in circles around the same damn things, that pulled him down into this deep hole that he never seemed to manage to get out of by himself. All he had needed to do was let go, and accept the bond between him and Sidon to pull him back. He could feel it, even now.

 

Link didn’t quite know what to call it. When he closed his eyes he could feel it even stronger within him. Something warm, something incredibly ancient that connected the two of them. Magic seemed too simple a word to describe it, it was so much more than that. When he concentrated on it he could tell what direction Sidon was in, and could feel that he was content. A smile spread on Link’s face, of course his beloved would be happy down in that river catching fish.

 

Sidon noticed him then, his presence through their bond, although their physical bodies were quite far apart from each other. For a moment he seemed alarmed, but then he realised Link’s state of mind was… okay. Sometimes he was confused himself that he could be okay when the fear of spiralling back into his depression was almost a constant companion. But feeling Sidon’s reassurance wrap around his mind like a loving, comfortable blanket let him relax and sigh into the warm afternoon breeze that ruffled his hair.

 

He spread his arms and legs wide, felt the grass underneath his fingertips and let the sun warm his face. Accepting what was between them had been a huge weight off his shoulders, and he was carrying enough guilt and responsibility as it was. He could allow himself to smile again, and to trust that Sidon was good for him. He was still on the fence about all of this, if he could really do what was expected of him when he had already failed once before, but he could try. And he could try and find hope within him, that there could be something after all of this.

 

And if there was…

 

Link opened his eyes again and squinted against the sun, shielding himself from it with his good hand. He had said yes to Sidon’s proposal. At the time it had seemed like the right thing to do, to reassure a what Link thought to be a dying Sidon, and the thought itself wasn’t bad per se. But he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t also have doubts about it. He didn’t even remember having a relationship before Sidon, but that hardly mattered. Without his memories Sidon was his first, and was it a good idea to marry the first person you fell in love with? Could there even be someone else with the bond they shared now? Sidon had never mentioned if it could be broken, and right now that’s not something Link wanted.

 

But there was also the fact that Sidon was a prince. A prince would some day become king, which would make Link his… consort? He didn’t even know or remember enough about Zora culture to be sure of this. Would they simply accept a ruler from a different species? Would they expect an heir that Link would never be able to deliver? Suddenly he felt very hot, a feeling that the sun had nothing to do with. Not knowing what to do, he shrugged out of his tunic, hand pressed to his heart. Oh goddess was he going to hyperventilate?

 

He felt Sidon notice his distress, and in the distance he could see him come out of the water. He had been successful and their dinner had been secured, now he was gathering the fish and running up the hill towards the small outcrop Link was sitting on. It wasn’t very sheltered but it was warm enough at night that they would be comfortable here. That is, if Link were able to stop hyperventilating. He reached out towards Sidon as he arrived, drops of water rolling down his skin and onto Link.

 

“Link, Link my sweet what happened?”

 

 _Nothing_ , he signed, while desperately trying to catch his breath again. He wasn’t lying, he simply didn’t know why these thoughts made him so nervous that he brought himself into a panic attack.

 

“Shh, look at me,” Sidon said, cupped his face with both of his large hands. Looking up at him, he already felt calmer. “Take deep breaths with me, yes, just like that.”

 

Link felt the soothing energy through their bond, closed his eyes and let it consume him until he was able to breathe on his own again. For a few more moments he stayed like this, pressing into Sidon’s touch, warm, and a little wet.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

“No need to apologise, I’m just worried,” he said, and sat down in front of him, tilting his head. “What brought this on.”

 

_I was thinking about us and about… after._

 

“After what- oh…” Sidon’s eyes went wide as he realised what Link meant, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

 

Yes, for the first time in what felt like the months he had woken up, he was thinking about an after. If they did survive, what would happen? Could they have time by themselves, would Sidon have to go back immediately? What if they were both hurt beyond help? Would the Zora people accept someone like that as their ruler?

 

“And that made you hyperventilate?”

 

Link shrugged, feeling silly about it now, and he felt himself blush a little. As best he could he tried to convey his worries about his people, and even though he did not want to hurt Sidon, about his own hesitation. There was silence between them for a moment, with Link reluctant to look at the man he loved. But again he felt that large hand on his cheek, and there was a smile waiting for him when he looked up.

 

“It was not exactly fair of me, I can understand that you felt pressured to say yes in those circumstances. But I’ve said it before and I will say it again: You are not obligated to stay with me if that’s not what you want. Yes, you would be my consort. I am sure my people will love you, they already do, but this is not the life that everyone wants. You… You have a choice, and I won’t take that from you.”

 

 _You don’t…_ It wasn’t a question, it was a realisation. The fact that Sidon was with him right here and now was only possible because of these extreme circumstances. Were Ganon not here to threaten everything, and were Sidon king already, it would not be possible for him to simply leave like this for months on end. Right now he was an ambassador and a hero, but one day that would not be possible anymore.

 

And Link did not know if he could live a life like that. He was already bound by this responsibility, and it was so hard on him he sometimes did not think he could go through with it. Having this kind of life even after Ganon was gone…

 

 _I have to think about it,_ Link signed, and Sidon nodded.

 

“Of course. I hope that you do.”

 

Sometimes he wondered how Sidon could be so accepting and so understanding. He could seemingly accept every trouble Link threw at him, managed to talk him through it and make him feel better in the end. He was a saint, simple as that. A saint with one flaw as he had learned, and that was jealousy. Remembering how feral Sidon had turned did not make him feel afraid, quite the opposite in fact, if he were honest with himself… Perhaps because he knew that no matter how deep Sidon fell, he could bring him back. In a way, they were good for each other. They were partners.

 

After his initial panic their evening turned into a quiet and peaceful one. Together they roasted the fish over the fire, and fell asleep cuddled against each other. And the next morning Link set his sight on the shrine they had seen in the distance a few days ago. They would reach it today, and once he had bested it, once more he would feel stronger. These shrines were the one chance he had at gaining the upper hand, to find the strength that had been missing a hundred years ago. Clearly he, his strength, hadn’t been good enough, and he had to change that now. Whatever it took, he would find them all and solve their puzzles or defeat whatever guardian had been set up against him.

 

 _Kiss,_ he signed, and obediently Sidon leaned down for a kiss before Link entered the shrine. He gave him a grin and a wave before he stepped inside, watched as Sidon settled in as he stepped onto the platform that led him down. Darkness surrounded him for a moment, then lights, flashing, sliding over him as he went down, down, down. He could never tell how far, but he was sure that if he were to die down there, no one would ever find him. He had never seen remains, corpses of any kind there, and he wondered whether he was the first to be there, or if the last had simply been so long ago, that nothing remained.

 

Link tensed up, took one careful step out of the elevator and into the darkness. It took one moment, and for a heartbeat he worried he would have to fight in the darkness, but the familiar blue light flickered on, and illuminated the room before him. His shoulders relaxed, a puzzle. Not another guardian to fight, although he usually felt better afterwards. It meant he had achieved something with his own strength, not with the help of some tool that had been handed down to him.

 

These things ranged from easy to brain-breaking, and once it had taken him almost three days to complete it. After, he had returned to an awfully worried Sidon, who had refused to let him go for the amount of time he had spent down there. Link had to grin at the memory, he hadn’t exactly been opposed to being carried around by this big, strong man.

 

This time it didn’t take quite this long, once he had figure out how to stop certain balls from falling and crushing him into a thin Link-paste, he was able to make his way past them to the familiar sight of a sage, and a treasure chest. Once more he felt the creature’s phantom touch, a hand, spectral and yet physical, on his head. He felt the rush of power through him, feeling himself get just that much stronger. He craved this, this rush, the knowledge of being better than he was before. If only he could have something ten times as strong as this.

 

Link sat down for a moment, behind where the creature used to be, resting after running through this temple so much. Sighing, he noticed something… odd about the wall next to him. Similar to the spectral hand, as if it were there and yet not. Completely disregarding his own safety, he reached out to touch it, scarred hand first, and simply passed through it. His curiosity piqued, he started to crawl through the space, unsure of how high up the illusory wall went. Inside was a dark, cramped space, full of cobwebs that he hadn’t seen in any of the shrines he had been to. Hidden here, in a different chest, one made of dark wood, without any light emitting from it, was a tunic. Black and grey, it seemed simple, nothing much like armour at all.

 

He sighed, a bit disappointed. Someone, however, had gone through the trouble of hiding it - why? It had to have some kind of worth… or was someone simply trying to hide their shame? But then why in this shrine? As far as he knew he was the only one to ever set foot in them.

 

So he tucked the so called armour under his arm, and started to make his way back when the echoing voice inside his head stopped him.

 

_Do not succumb to the dark armour’s power._

 

Link’s ears perked up. Power? He turned, but the creature was still gone. Some lingering essence, to warn him, perhaps? But what did they mean, succumb to it? If this thing… if it could make him stronger, he should use it. The entire country, the world was at stake here, everything would be worth having enough power to beat Ganon once and for all.

 

Without anyone watching here, and hoping that the creature wasn’t still lingering to see his naked body, he stripped and changed into the new armour he had found. For a moment it hung loosely off his frame, and then it seemed to shift, shrinking, aligning perfectly to his body. He tested it out, drew his sword to carefully swing it back and forth, and it was… perfect. It was light, and now he could feel that it was also durable. The more he moved with it, in it, the stronger he seemed to feel. This… this was exhilarating!

 

He let out a small laugh, heard it echo in the shrine’s chamber, and he quickly slapped a hand to his mouth. That had almost sounded… crazy. He blamed it on this new discovery, gathered his old armour, and made his way back to the elevator. The incline he had needed to carefully climb on his way up, was now free and he felt giddy and brave. Link jumped, started sliding down, saw the abyss that was at the end of it come closer and closer - Just at the last second he jumped off and to the right, where safe, hard floor greeted him. He rolled off, barely softening the blow, but he did not mind the slight pain in his shoulder.

 

This was fun. He could do anything! He could even take on Ganon if he wanted to!

 

Well, maybe not quite. First he would show Sidon what he had found, and hoped he wouldn’t be mad that he wasn’t wearing the Zora armour anymore. Then again it had been made by Mipha, not by Sidon, and Link had always felt a little awkward about that fact. Maybe Sidon would make him his own one day, it could be red to match him… He had to giggle, back in the elevator, thinking about Sidon with needle and thread, trying to embroider the armour.

 

Not that he had decided what to do after all this. Being someone’s husband seemed overwhelming. Being a prince or a consort even more so. He had a panic attack to prove it.

 

Link had a big smile on his face nevertheless when the doors to the shrine finally opened again, and the cool night air greeted him along with Sidon. He held out his arms upon seeing Link, and he ran into them, feeling himself get lifted up and twirled around.

 

“Welcome back my sweet pearl,” Sidon said, kissing him. “Did everything go well- oh look at you.”

 

He set Link down and he twisted and turned for Sidon to show his new armour. It was growing on him, not just the way it looked, but especially the way it made him feel. Like he could go and lift Sidon regardless of his size.

 

 _I found this,_ he signed. _It makes me feel powerful!_

 

“It does?,” he asked, looking a little sad. “Did Mipha’s-”

 

 _Not that way. Actually powerful,_ he quickly signed and to prove it, he simply went for it.

 

He wrapped his arms around Sidon’s legs, and though he wasn’t sure it would work at first, when he stood straight, he was easily lifting him up. It was damn awkward due to the size difference between them, and Link had to giggle by the rush going through his body. Something so electrifying, something so wonderful.

 

“Oh my,” Sidon had to giggle as well. “What a wonderful set of armour.”

 

Link set him down then, gently, unsure what other powers this armour held in store for him.

 

 _I’ll kick Ganon’s ass!_ , he signed, accompanying it with a literal kick into the air.

 

“Yes you will,” Sidon replied, amused. “I’ve been telling you that for ages!”

 

Link shushed him with another kiss, a kiss that quickly turned into something more. He felt amazing suddenly, most of his doubts had vanished along with donning this armour, and it made him feel so powerful. He couldn’t stop smiling the entire time he was riding his lover, hands on his chest, teasing those wonderful moans out of him with skillful movements of his hips. And still he wasn’t tired out after, deciding instead to take first watch. First watch turned into the entire night, and when the sun rose he was eager to keep going, to get closer to the final Divine Beast and finally, finally kill the scourge that was plaguing the entire country. He would rip him apart limb by limb until nothing was left. Ganon deserved worse for what he had done to him.

 

The armour didn’t seem to only make him stronger, he felt faster, more alert. He could see the deer that would be their dinner from miles away, let an arrow fly and hit its head, killing it instantly. Laughing he had shown Sidon is perfect shot, liked impressing him this way even if it wasn’t really him. It was becoming him, he could feel it. He and the armour were growing closer, like he and Sidon had. It was odd to think of it that way, like it was a person, but he felt something else, like a consciousness. And it was soothing him, conveying the emotion that nothing could stop them, not when they were together.

 

Link agreed.

 

He didn’t want to take it off. And why should he? It was perfect, it kept him warm, made him strong, made him better than anyone else out there, like he had needed to be ever since waking up in this goddess forsaken place. Monsters were everywhere, it wasn’t just Ganon threatening people. He had seen what they were capable of, attacking innocent travellers, taking their things and leaving them crippled or dead. He couldn’t be everywhere at once, not even with this wonderful armour.

 

He wanted to eradicate them all. And he could. He had the strength to do so. Sidon was with him at first, sneaking up to the monster camp, so close to a small village. They had to protect these people, who knew when they would strike, raiding and killing to take whatever they wanted. It was their responsibility, wasn’t it? To kill every single one, to make sure they would not be able to hurt anyone else. Link was the one to take care of the big one, the one with the long snout, holding what looked like part of a tree to try and whack him. He had needed to push Sidon out of the way, and used the makeshift club to climb on top of it. They weren’t fast, or smart, only strong, and his blade slid into its head like a knife through butter. It crumbled to the ground, and Link had to grin at how easy it had been, how satisfying the crunch of bone against ground had sounded to his ears.

 

Other monsters ran from them then, but he did not let them escape. His bow hit limbs, spine, made some of them crumble, their life gone in an instant. Those that were only crippled, he went after, taking their life with a swift slice of his blade. These… things would never again bother anyone, and he showed them no mercy when one started to beg. One hand held out, trying to protect itself from Link’s wrath but he wasn’t deterred. Its hand fell first, and then its head followed soon after.

 

There was no one left then, and Link felt triumphant.

 

 _We did it,_ he signed to Sidon, grinning.

 

Sidon was mustering him from top to bottom, and Link followed his gaze. There was blood on him, but that was to be expected.

 

“You did it,” he said quietly, his sword already sheathed.

 

Link just shrugged, started to walk around the camp to gather what might be useful to them. Again he took first watch that night, noticing that Sidon seemed to be suspiciously far away from him. Well, he didn’t need him to stay warm, he had his armour for that. He looked at his hands, and the blood still staining them. It was proof of his success, wasn’t it? He almost regretted it vanishing, seeping into his black gloves, but then he felt the rush. The rush he had felt the first time he had tried it on, when he had lifted Sidon to show his newfound strength. And then he knew, that he was even stronger now, that next time someone tried to attack them, he would have an easy time of it. Nothing would be able to stop him once he had taken enough.

 

He needed more. For Ganon, he would need so much more.

 

But there was plenty around, wasn’t there? Plenty of monsters that needed to be killed, and Link went out of his way to do so. He did not notice if Sidon was joining him, but he didn’t need him for this anyway. Better for him to stay behind and be safe while he got the power that he needed, feeling that rush each time an enemy’s blood sprayed onto him, soaked up by the armour. He was giddy doing this, and feeling that electricity coursing through him. Did a laugh slip out, just when he ripped that arm off this thing with his bare hands? He wasn’t sure, but it was kind of funny how they ran from him, clutching the bleeding stump.

 

“Link?”

 

Sidon’s voice made him turn away from the dead monster, but he closed his eyes, shuddering through this next rush of energy. When he looked up at him again, he looked worried.

 

 _I won,_ he signed, trying to set him at ease.

 

“Yes, I can see that,” he continued, keeping a distance between them. “I… Link I have never seen you fight this way. You’re… You’ve never been cruel before. And I’m worried.”

 

_Don’t be. I get stronger this way. I’m gonna kill them all and then I’ll kill Ganon._

 

Sidon gasped, and paused for a moment.

 

“You can’t be serious, Link.”

 

_They’re monsters, they need to be killed._

 

“Are you… Are you enjoying this?” There was something in his eyes, something Link hadn’t seen before. Repulsion.

 

_Why shouldn’t I?_

 

“Because it’s not you, Link. You- You’re a gentle soul, you’re not this! I don’t know what’s happening to you and it scares me. Please… is it this armour?”

 

Link took a step back as Sidon approached him, hand curling in the fabric of his armour. It made him better, not worse, and Sidon would not be taking it away from him.

 

_If you’re scared you’re free to leave. I don’t need you._

 

“Please, you don’t mean that, do you? We’ve been working so well together. I want to stay by your side!” Sidon was trying to get closer, but Link made sure to keep his distance. “This thing is influencing you, please take it off and let’s talk about this.”

 

 _No!,_ he signed instantly. _If you can’t handle what I need to do then leave._

 

He watched Sidon’s entire body language change, from worried to sad. His shoulders sagged, his gaze avoiding his, looking down. He was weak, too weak to do this, and Link didn’t need him anymore. He couldn’t even remember why he had needed him in the first place, remembered through a haze how he had almost begged for him to accompany him. Why? It seemed so silly now.

 

Link went to where they had stashed their stuff, took out the Zora armour he had been given what felt like far too long ago, and threw it onto the ground.

 

 _I’m leaving,_ he signed once he made sure Sidon had seen. _Don’t follow me._

 

“Link, no, no wait please!,” Sidon called after him, but he didn’t turn around.

 

Excess baggage he had gotten rid of, finally. He had everything he needed right here, and he set his sights on Death Mountain. Even from here he could see monsters had nested there too, plenty of blood for him to spill, plenty of power for him to acquire. Walking throughout the night, it didn’t take long for him to find other victims for his blade. Oh they all went so easy, the small ones especially, screaming for help, trying to run away from him. He liked the chase, it was so funny to see them try. Didn’t they know it was completely useless?

 

He didn’t even have to use his sword anymore, trying it without it seemed much better to him suddenly. Then he would be right on top of them, and he tried it out instantly. His fingertips jammed straight into this monster’s belly, he felt the skin, as well as the bone part under his hit. A spray of blood spilled out of him, covered his entire face with warm, crimson liquid. Link couldn’t help but smile, couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Out of the corner of his eyes he felt something, a warm embrace, the presence of the armour stronger than it was ever before. Pulling his hand back, something about his arm was different. Grey, like the armour. He shrugged, what difference did it make?

 

Through the black haze surrounding him, through the armour’s warm and gentle touch he did not see anyone approaching. The hit took him by surprise, and next thing he knew Sidon had pinned him on the ground, the hit knocking the breath out of his lungs. Hadn’t he told him to leave? What was he doing here?

 

Link tried to struggle, tried to push him away and he could feel himself making progress. He was so strong now, how on earth was Sidon even holding him down? He had only seen him this way once, when Teba had been flirting with him, when Sidon had been so jealous he had become feral. He was this way now too, an animal attacking him of all people.

 

He managed to free his hand out of his grasp, immediately went for a punch, feeling the crunch of teeth breaking, their sharpness breaking the cloth protecting his hand. His own blood now oozed out of the wound, but he managed to turn them around, now he was on top of Sidon, trying to dodge back. He had never realised how fast Sidon was until he was holding him by the ponytail, keeping him in place as he ripped off his hat, throwing it aside.

 

A growl. Not Sidon’s, no, his own this time, so angry as he realised what he was trying to do. He would not take this from him, the one chance he had at defeating Ganon and being the hero everyone expected him to be. He tried to stand, felt some of his hair being ripped away, and instantly Sidon followed the motion with a swipe of his claws. They raked over his belly, not deep enough to cut skin, but ripping his armour in places. Gashes there now made him even angrier, and his anger made him slow enough for Sidon to tackle him to the ground once more. His head hit it first, and he saw stars, felt those claws on his body again. With each swipe more of the armour came away, now he felt the sharp pain of being cut whenever Sidon touched him.

 

His vision started to clear from the fall, and so much of his tunic was sliced to ribbons. He felt his strength waning, all that precious energy he had collected, gone in an instant. Link was desperate to keep it, he had to, it was his only chance! But Sidon’s weight on top of him felt heavier and heavier, and all he could do was try and rake his fingernails over his skin, breaking it in some places, seeing blood too but not enough to deter him from his plan.

 

Link was weak again. Naked, and weak. Useless.

 

The armour was in shreds around him, and he felt his vision break. For a moment it was like looking through a cracked mirror, a crack through his mind and the pain flashed through his entire body for one horrible moment. The horror did not stop then. There was blood all over him, he was hurt, and all around him - death.

 

He looked up at Sidon, terrifying and feral on top of him, tears clouding his vision.

 

 _What have I done?,_ he tried to sign, his arms felt so heavy and he was having trouble.

 

But instantly Sidon calmed down, went back to who he was - the man he had fallen in love with. Link didn’t understand the things he remembered doing, the monsters he had killed so horribly. He had gone on the hunt - for what? It had stopped being about protecting people a long time ago, and had become something selfish. Power. The armour had promised power.

 

He had been warned, and he did not listen.

 

“Shh, shh,” Sidon leaned down to carefully gather him in his arms. He was shaking now. “It wasn’t your fault, oh sweetheart, I should have seen it sooner.”

 

Staring at his hands, he saw the grey slowly start to fade. Being away from the armour let him return to himself, but now he did not know if he wanted that anymore. He knew what he had done. Some of these creatures had been peaceful, he hadn’t needed to kill them all and not… not in this way. What was he without mercy? Just another Ganon.

 

“Your eyes… your eyes are blue again,” Sidon whispered, smiling down at him.

 

Link tilted his head in a question.

 

“They… they turned red. When I saw… I knew what I had to do. I’m sorry I hurt you, but I had to get you out of this thing.”

 

He shook his head, Sidon had been right to do so. It didn’t matter that he got hurt, he dreaded even thinking about what he might have done with the armour’s influence still on him. So much blood, so much death… He hadn’t wanted this, and yet these creatures had died by his hand. Was this who he was deep down?

 

Link felt too weak to try and sign what he was fearing, so Sidon carried him away from his latest massacre. Away until it was out of sight, until he could make sure they were safe. He cleaned Link’s wounds, disregarded his own, and finally wrapped him in a blanket. Still, he was shaking, and what happened to him couldn’t be called sleep, he was knocked out by the exhaustion he felt without the armour. Perhaps it had taken from him, just as it had given.

 

They were quiet in the morning, watching each other. Link didn’t know what to say, he felt sick just thinking about what his hands had caused.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sidon said. “There was dark magic in that thing, I should have seen it sooner.”

 

Link shook his head, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

 

 _I put it on. Despite the warning. What if… What if it just took what-_ His fingers curled in the blanket over his belly, then pointed at his heart. What if it took what was inside him and made it stronger?

 

“No,” he simply said, sliding closer.

 

Link still didn’t look at him, instead looked out over the small hill that their outcrop was on top of.

 

“I know what’s in your heart. And cruelty isn’t there, neither is that anger I saw.”

 

_I pushed you away. I don’t know why._

 

“Because I wanted to get you away from whatever was holding on to you,” he said calmly. He inched even closer then, wrapping an arm around him. Link shuddered and sighed, it felt like ages since they had been close. “Tell you what, I won’t leave your side again. And keep an extra look out for evil magic items.”

 

_It’s not funny._

 

“You’re right.” Sidon’s smile faded. “I… I do not know what else to say.”

 

_I killed them. So many of them._

 

That was on him. Sidon would not be able to help with the guilt he felt. Ganon’s monsters or not, he had been cruel. He never wanted to feel this way again, but he didn’t know how to protect himself from this.

 

_Sidon?_

 

“Yes?”

 

_Promise me you won’t let this happen again. Whatever it takes._

 

Sidon looked down at him for a while, his face a mask. He needed him to promise, if anything like this should ever happen again. He couldn’t bear knowing that he might hurt someone innocent.

 

“I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link's mega punch powered by Albert Wesker lmao  
> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
